Vacation in the Mountains
by satomika
Summary: Ga Eul goes to the mountains to fulfill a promise to her grandfather. Jan Di and the F4 tags along. What misfortunes and other experiences awaits the gang in this new adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own BOF. Period.

-.-

Vacation at the Mountains

-.-

Chapter I

-.-

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Ga Eul opened the door to reveal a worried-looking Yi Jeong. "Sunbae?"

"Ga Eul-yang, we have a problem."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo… they're…" Immediately, Yi Jeong took Ga Eul's hand and dragged her to his car.

Worriedly, and in a panicked expression, Ga Eul said, "What? What happened to the both of them?"

"I can't tell… You just have to see for yourself." Yi Jeong said, barely above a whisper.

Ga Eul looked out of the window, her face painted with expressions of fear, worry, and apprehension. Their ride was quiet the whole time, but Yi Jeong made sure he kept a close eye on her as he drove the way to their destination. He could see her fidgeting with the pleats of her skirt. Suddenly, her mobile phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and gasped. She stared at her phone for a moment or so, until Yi Jeong got irritated by the noise it was making. "Yah! Are you going to answer that or not?"

Ga Eul looked at him surprised and blinked a couple of times before she was able to process what he was saying. "Huh? Uh. Oh. Uhm. No. Not yet. Not now. Maybe later." She said as she stumbled through her words, switching her phone immediately.

Yi Jeong looked at her intensely before he let her off the hook… for the meantime. (He was still driving the car, that's why.)

She continued staring out the window, not noticing where and when the car stopped, until she heard Yi Jeong knocking on her window pane. She looked at the empty driver seat before she decided to open her side of the door. As soon as she went out, she surveyed her surroundings and had an underlying feeling of being tricked again. "Why are we here, sunbae?" She said as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Yi Jeong refused to give her an answer, not even a smirk, for Pete's sake! He quickly pulled her hand to drag her nearer the plane. Unfortunately, she refused. She tugged her hand back. But since Yi Jeong was stronger than her, he was able to make her stumble forward, that made him drag her until her feet moved on its own. "Jan Di! Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul cried.

Upon hearing her name, Jan Di immediately looked for the owner of the voice. She rounded the plane and witnessed Ga Eul running behind Yi Jeong who was walking fast with his long strides.

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di exclaimed as she ran towards her best friend. But before Jan Di was able to reach them, Yi Jeong let go of Ga Eul's hand and distanced his self from them. "Yah! Sunbae! What did you do to Ga Eul?"

"Oi! Geum Jan Di! Don't yell at my friend." Jun Pyo said, defending Yi Jeong.

Jan Di was about to reply back when Ga Eul intercepted. "Jan Di-ah! Are you alright?"

Jan Di gave her a funny look and said, "Yah! Ga Eul! I'm alright. How about you?" This time around, it was Ga Eul's turn to give her friend a funny look. "I am." She then gave Yi Jeong a death glare and said, "But now I'm not. I was tricked. Yi Jeong sunbae said that something –"

Yi Jeong tutted her and said, "I didn't say anything, Ga Eul-yang." Remember? I told you to see for yourself."

Ga Eul pouted, indeed remembering what had transpired earlier. "Well, I already saw. Jan Di-ah, is everything alright between you and Jun Pyo sunbae?"

Jan Di glared at the other person of their conversation. She sighed and said, "Just the usual." Ga Eul smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm glad." She released her friend and said, "Well, I better go now."

"Where are you going?" Jun Pyo inquired. "You're not going anywhere. You're going with us."

Ga Eul looked stumped. "What? Why? Where?"

"Aish!" Jun Pyo said as he scratched the back of his head. "You ask too many questions for a commoner."

Ga Eul was even too stunned to speak so Jan Di did the talking herself. "What did you say? How dare you speak of Ga Eul like that? Do you want another flying kick coming?"

Ga Eul, having a developing migraine, politely refused the invitation. "Sorry, sunbae. I can't come with you guys this time. I have some matters to deal with." A bitter smile etched on her face and this was gone unnoticed by Ji Hoo.

"If it's financial matters, you know, you can come to us for help." Ji Hoo said softly, also aware that when it came to financial needs, she was as headstrong as Jan Di to work on it herself.

"Aniyo. It's not that. It's just that…" She was looking for the right words to say, but what eventually came out from her mouth were the exact same thoughts she were thinking. "…I made a promise to my grandpa that I must fulfill. I'm going to his place early tomorrow morning."

"Is it urgent?" Woo Bin asked.

"To my grandfather, yes, since there are no other dates that my promise must be fulfilled." Ga Eul patiently said.

"Well… depending on how many hours your trip will be, I guess it would just take you about 2-3 days to fulfill whatever promise that you made." Yi Jeong said as he flashed his winning smile.

"What?" Ga Eul looked confused.

"We could still have about 3 weeks to enjoy new Zealand after Ga Eul's back home!" Woo Bin exclaimed.

"I don't understand Woo Bin sunbae. I'm staying at my grandfather's place for the rest of the vacation. Besides, why do you have to tag me along? I'm sure you can have your much needed rest without me."

Meanwhile, Jun Pyo started his protest. "But Jan Di would not want to come if you're not there!"

"A month!" Jan Di shrieked.

Ga Eul looked at her a bit surprised, when Jan Di decided to explain her outburst. "I mean… is that Min-Ki still staying with your grandpa?" Ga Eul nodded slowly, somehow understanding where the conversation would lead. "See? You can't live under the same roof with him for a month! I'm telling you, he's going to rape you!" With this, all the F4's eyes grew wide.

"Jan Di!" Ga Eul exclaimed, a bit disappointed that her best friend can say such crude remarks to her self-proclaimed hyung… although she kinds of understands her concerns towards her.

"But Ga Eul! The last time I visited there, I could see his eyes boring into you, like he would pounce on you any minute!"

Ga Eul visibly shivered, recalling those times she felt like someone has always been staring at her back. She could feel the goose bumps on her skin. And upon hearing Jan Di's speech, Yi Jeong inhaled sharply, as he can feel his blood boiling by the minute.

"But Jan Di…" Ga Eul started weakly. "I have to. This would probably be my last chance to fulfill my promise."

Jan Di hugged her best friend tightly, as if never letting go. "What kind of promise was it anyway?" She asked softly. "You know that we can help you."

With that remark, Ga Eul paled. "I… I can't tell you." She buried her face at the crook of Jan Di's neck as she could feel the blood rushing full force to her cheeks.

The F4 brothers were silent the whole time as Jan Di started 'interrogating' little Ga Eul. Ji Hoo, who the most keen of the group, after Ga Eul's blushing state, said, "If you can't tell us, we just have to see for ourselves, isn't that right, Jun Pyo?"

Jun Pyo knotted his eyebrows to understand what Ji Hoo was trying to point out. Ga Eul was trying to process the words he said, when Jun Pyo miraculously beat her to it. "Yeah! You don't have to worry, Jan Di! We're going to Ga Eul's grandpa's house!"

"What?" Both women shrieked.

"But you can't got there!" Ga Eul said.

"She's right! Rich chaebols can't survive there!"

"Mwoh? Are you underestimating THE GREAT GU JUN PYO? Yah, Geum Jan Di!"

"But my grandpa is scary! Scarier than Madame Kang!"

"He is?" Jan Di asked, as the four young men just gaped at her with wide eyes.

"He is." Ga Eul said with finality. "You just haven't seen the worst side of him, yet. He doesn't like guys surrounding me, especially rich chaebols than the sunbaes."

Yi Jeong chuckled. "You're just persuading us not to come, aren't you, Ga Eul-yang?"

"Mwoh? Are you saying that I'm lying? If there's no stopping you then fine. Whatever. But remember that all of you have to abide by the rules." Ga Eul said, a smirk dawning on her pretty face as she challenged F4's Casanova.

Yi Jeong looked around for confirmation before h stretched out his hand for a shake, whilst Ga Eul did the same.

"It's a deal then."

"Rule number one: You have to dress as commoners."

The F4 members looked at each other before Woo Bin said, "Shop for us, then."

"Mwoh?"

-.-

Satomika's drabbles: Well, here's a multi-chap fic. However, its pace will depend if this fic sells. So if you guys want this fic to be updated ASAP, the you know what to do… REVIEW!

Thanks and have a Prosperous Happy Metal Tiger Year!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! I'm sorry if it took me a **VERY** long time to update this fic… I've got classes, exams, and getting sick for almost two months, in-between… Anyway, thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! They inspired me and put a smile on my face! Thank you, as well, to those people who added me and this story on alert. Thank you, also, for adding me and this story as one of your favorites. Thank you, thank you, THANK you so much! I never thought that this fic would sell…

Anyhow, you might find the characters slightly OOC, but I hope you still would enjoy how I made them to behave. You could say that **this story occurred** during that time when Yi Jeong was about to say something to Ga Eul; but was cut off by her when she said something along the lines that she _**won't**_chase him anymore – **It's after that scene by the Namsam stairs and before Yi Jeong goes to Sweden**. Well, I'm going to go back watching BOF once again so I can make this story, as well as the characters, as accurate as it can be. However, if I'm not satisfied about the answers I'm looking for as I re-watch BOF, I'm going to tweak a few tidbits here and there… add a few details just to suit this fic. I'm thinking that I have the liberty to just do that since, hello, it's fan fiction!

Anyway, you guys enjoy!

**Standard Disclaimers applied.**

-.-

Vacation at the Mountains

-.-

Previously:

_Yi Jeong chuckled. "You're just persuading us not to come, aren't you, Ga Eul-yang?"_

_"Mwoh? Are you saying that I'm lying? If there's no stopping you then fine. Whatever. But remember that all of you have to abide by the rules." Ga Eul said, a smirk dawning on her pretty face as she challenged F4's Casanova._

_Yi Jeong looked around for confirmation before h stretched out his hand for a shake, whilst Ga Eul did the same._

_"It's a deal then."_

_"Rule number one: You have to dress as commoners."_

_The F4 members looked at each other before Woo Bin said, "Shop for us, then."_

_"Mwoh?"_

-.-

Chapter II

-.-

"Mwoh?" Ga Eul instantly froze on her tracks. _'No, no, no, no, no, no. This couldn't be happening. Them tagging along to grandpa's house is already bad news, but shopping for them? It's totally crazy!' _

"Yes. As a commoner, you would know what clothes commoners wear." Yi Jeong said.

Ga Eul looked back at him incredulously and refused to face-palm herself. Instead, she heaved a deep sigh and said, "It's easy. For men, who are commoners, they wear jeans and t-shirts; and they don't exactly have to be signatured."

"But where exactly do we look for these clothes?" Jun Pyo asked as if he was looking for a rare gem.

This time, Ga Eul permitted herself to let her eyes bulge and her jaw hang – never mind how unladylike or unsightly it looked like. Jan Di looked at her boyfriend, equally disbelieving that he would ask such a question.

OH. MY. GOSH!

A moment lapsed 'til Ga Eul tried to collect her bearings; but it seemed that her hands itched to tug at her hair like she was losing her sanity. "You've got to be kidding, right, Jun Pyo-sunbae? I know you have the tendency to behave like a five-year-old child, but to seriously have the mentality of a caveman? You must have got to be messing with my head. I mean seriously, what era do you exactly live in, anyway?"**[1]**

Not lost with the comparisons, Woo Bin and Yi Jeong snickered; while Ji Hoo hid a smile by momentarily looking away. Jan Di, meanwhile, just rolled her eyes at the situation. Jun Pyo, on the other hand… "Yah! Ga Eul! I never thought I'd say this, but you're so stupid for not knowing what area I live at. I'm sure you've been invited to the Gu mansion, even once! Or probably, you've got amnesia. You should have your brain checked out. And seriously, a caveman is an adult; while a five-year-old child is a child – a kid. Really, what do they teach in commoner's schools?"

Hearing Jun Pyo's response, Woo Bin, unable to contain his mirth, immediately doubled up in pits and gales of raucous laughter. Yi Jeong, on one hand, laughed as graciously as he could; while Jan Di just groaned her damnedest at her boyfriend's idiotic response.

Meanwhile, Ji Hoo, understanding how Jun Pyo can be so impossible at times, immediately shot up his hand and grabbed Ga Eul's shoulder before she _**even looked like**_ she's going to kill someone.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, had her eyes flashed in anger and was about to lash out in fury when suddenly, a hand rested on her shoulder. She looked at the person whose hand belonged to and directed her fiery gaze at him, albeit him not faltering. He smiled gently at her, and said, "Ga Eul-ssi, please understand that Jun Pyo's clothes are especially tailored for him and personally delirvered to his house."

"Yeah; but he does know that malls exist, right?" She countered, now sporting an irritated look.

"I'm sure he does; but I think he doesn't know that commoner's clothes can be bought there." Ji Hoo replied gently.

Ga Eul's head hung low and she let her arms hung limply on her sides. As if lost in her own world, in a mutter, she said, "He's THAT rich, and THAT dumb."

Sensing that she has made up her mind not to **even look like** to kill Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo retreated his arm back to his side. But as soon as he did that, he never knew he'd be attacked by a vice-grip hug from none other than said girl. She looked up at him and beamed brightly, saying, "You're so smart, kind, and understanding, Ji Hoo-sunbae! And don't forget that you're super duper cool, too!"

Eyes bulging out of their sockets, Ji Hoo just nodded his head immediately, affirming that he heard her declaration. At that, Ga Eul released him from her hug, and then smiled at him cheekily.

While the exchange between Ji Hoo and Ga Eul are ongoing, Jan Di, Woo Bin, and Yi Jeong had their eyes bulging out of their sockets, and their jaw hanging from their hinges.

"I've never seen Ga Eul-yang in this light before…" Yi Jeong said, picturing the shy and gentle Ga Eul taken over and possessed by someone so… he couldn't find the exact word that described Ga Eul's new attitude.

"I never knew Ga Eul could behave like this…" Woo Bin put in his two cents. "She's so… I don't know, man." He finished lamely in his own ghetto speech.

"Whatever you two are thinking about her, I'm with you. I've never seen nor knew that Ga Eul can be like this…" Jan Di breathed out.

Jun Pyo wondered what the predicament was. All he can see was a somewhat female version of Ji Hoo. And so he spoke what's on his mind. "Jan Di, you should have your friend checked out by a specialist. I mean she's getting weirder and weirder by the minute – she's turning to a Ji Hoo clone!"

Both teens' eyebrows twitched as Ji Hoo and Ga Eul heard what Jun Pyo said. But this time, Ga Eul let him off the hook. At least she and Ji Hoo are sane enough to know who's the weirdest of the three of them. No one knew how impossible Jun Pyo can get; except for them. And she wonders how Jan Di handles him – she must be a superwoman, then.

Ga Eul let her lips curl up into a smile. "Wild, Jun Pyo-sunbae… wild. Not Weird. Anyway, since Jun Pyo-sunbae already knows _**where**_ to buy commoner clothes, and Yi Jeong-sunbae already knows _**what **_commoners wear for clothes, are there any **UNstupid** questions you guys would like to ask before I take my leave?"

"Yah! Ga Eul! You can't leave me with these four!" Jan Di exclaimed.

Said girl looked at her friend and said, "Come one, then. You can start packing up already while I still have to pack some things."

A step, then a shriek. Ga Eul looked at the source of the noise and found Jan Di hauled up in Jun Pyo's arms as he tossed her by his shoulder, treating her poor friend like she was some sack of potatoes. "Gu Jun Pyo! Put me down this instant or I swear I'm going to kick your ass into the next millennia!"

As usual, Jun Pyo didn't heed Jan Di's instructions as he found his back at the mercy of his girlfriend's punches. Before Ga Eul can even save her best friend, she also found herself in the same situation; only this time, the person who treated her poorly was Yi Jeong.

"Yah! Yi Jeong-sunbae! Put me down! I'm wearing a skirt!" Ga Eul screeched, her face colored in a beautiful shade of red.

"So? You're wearing leggings. Your butt wouldn't be exposed." Yi Jeong retorted smugly.

"So? I'm still wearing a skirt." Ga Eul countered defiantly.

He only patted her legs. In defeat, she sighed and pleaded him to put her down.

But he said, in a toothy grin: "Only if you agree to shop our clothes with us today."

Before she could protest, Woo Bin looked at Ga Eul, equipped himself with **THE** look, and said, "Please say yes, Ga Eul; the more the merrier, right?"

Ga Eul looked at Woo Bin and narrowed her eyes. Woo Bin-sunbae, are you using the puppy-dog-eyes-look on me?"

He only stared back at her with **THE** look until Ga Eul gave up and smiled cutely at him. "Fine! I'm going to come shopping with you today – only because Woo Bin-sunbae asked nicely, and he used the puppy-dog-eyes on me while still looking cute, albeit funny." She said, as a giggle escaped from her lips.

Woo Bin grinned triumphantly; a ghost of a smile can be traced on Ji Hoo's lips; an impressed smile formed on Yi Jeong's face as he put her down on the ground; while Jun Pyo…

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! Did you hear what your friend said? She said that she's coming with us – so you better come with us, too!"

"Of course I'm coming! Even if Ji Hoo sunbae is around, I'm not going to leave Ga Eul alone with a lunatic and two playboys."

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! Whom are you calling a lunatic?"

"Hmmm… Why don't you discuss that with Woo Bin-sunbae and Yi Jeong-sunbae?"

At the mention of their names, an alliance quickly formed between the two players as Woo Bin and Yi Jeong placed an arm around each other's shoulders. **[2]**

Jun Pyo looked at his two friends and said irritatingly, "Aish!" before putting his girlfriend down.

As soon as she felt her feet on the ground, Jan Di readied herself in an all-too-familiar position as she sent a roundhouse kick in her boyfriend's direction.

"Yah! Geum Jan Di! **[3] **What was that for?" Jun Pyo's eyes flashed in anger as he stumbled back in pain.

"I thought I told you earlier that if you didn't put me down that instant, I'm going to kick your ass into the next millennia. Well… I just kicked you and somehow, it hit your face. You should have been thankful that I didn't did what I said earlier; you insufferable jerk!" Jan Di argued back.

Ga Eul, with the rest of the F4, watched by the sidelines, amused at the antics the Jun Pyo-Jan Di duo presented. Jun Pyo always literally makes a fool out of himself without him even noticing, which makes him a good comic relief – except when he's being too much of a dumbass, though; while Jan Di… well… you just don't want to mess with her.

"Jan Di! Jan Di-ah!" Ga Eul called out to catch the attention of her friend. "If we're going to help the F4 with shopping, then I think we should all better get going. Time is ticking and I still have some things to pack."

Yi Jeong refused to roll his eyes. "Why did you have to wait for the last minute, anyway?" He inquired.

Ga Eul flashed a sheepish smile and said in a small voice, "I was waiting for the 50% off sale." Then she looked up at him with stars in her eyes. "We should go shopping there!" She said excitedly as she held Yi Jeong's wrist and went to the direction of his car.

Yi Jeong took note of the hand that was holding him and smothered a big smile that threatened to break his face in two. "Wait! Where exactly are we going?" (Kill-Joy)

Ga Eul stopped in her tracks, but didn't let go of the wrist she didn't notice she was holding. A pause; then she let go of whatever it was she was holding onto before turning around and looking back to the direction they came from. "Yah! Jan Di! Sunbaes! Let's meet at my house first before we go to the mall! Make sure to park your cars a few blocks away from my house… I don't want to be nabbed by my neighbors before I can even get to my grandpa's place tomorrow, araso?"

Everyone just nodded dumbly at Ga Eul's seemingly authoritative attitude before anyone,particularly Jun Pyo, can comment something about it.

"Wait! Why do we have to go to your place? Why can't it be Jan Di's? Or ours?" There it was… Jun Pyo's comment; but also a question everybody wanted to ask.

Ga Eul looked at Jun Pyo aggravatingly. "Aish! We can't go to Jan Di's place because I'm already trying to do my part to save my best friend from too much harassment; and we can't go to any of you F4's houses because…" Ga Eul suddenly erupted in a big smile, "…because I'm sure you don't want to be seen by anyone who knows you after we do what we're supposed to do at my place." She declared, while the big smile was still plastered on her face.

"What are we going to do at your place, anyway?" Jun Pyo, the ever inquisitive young man that he is, asked once again.

If their instincts were telling them to run away right now, they should have already ran; because the mischievous glint that sparkled in Ga Eul's eyes may only mean trouble… or total embarrassment.

Yi Jeong visibly shivered; while Ji Hoo and Woo Bin already looked unsure. The three were already thinking that Ga Eul is turning to be someone _charming_ yet _**dangerous**_. **[4]** Jun Pyo, on the other hand, was suspicious.

"You'll have to wait and see, Jun Pyo-sunbae." Ga Eul said with what seemed like a sugar-coated voice. "But if it will help to chase away the clouds of suspicion and doubt in your minds, then I'm already assuring you of _**SAFETY AND SECURITY**_." With that, she entered inside Yi Jeong's car, and sat herself in the passenger's seat with an unmistakable smug smile on her face.

-.-

**[1] **They're actually speaking Korean here, but since I don't have a wide variety of Korean vocabulary, I wrote it in English; please bear with that.

Anyway, Jun Pyo misheard Ga Eul, thinking that she was asking him what "area he lived in", which Ga Eul could easily ask him, or Jan Di, or simply anyone, where the Gu's mansion is located.

**[2] **I don't know… It kind of sounded different to me… XP

**[3] **I know… It's the third time Jun Pyo said that; but I really can't picture him saying something else other than that… Hahahahaha…

**[4] **I know I'm like quoting 'Charmed and Dangerous'… but blah!

-.-

**Satomika's drabbles**: Please excuse any errors, but do please point them out to me so I would know if I can fix it.

So there's the second chapter! I know it's all talk for now, but still… I hope it made you guys laugh as it actually made me go crazy thinking about their conversation. Anyhow, I'm not sure about the pacing anymore. It's true that I'm already out of college, thank heavens for that! But I'm now looking for jobs since I can't depend on my parents anymore. T^T. Moreover, I also have other fics to update and new stories to write. New ideas kept on bugging me so I need to write them down before I officially go crazy.

**Tip 1**: To those anonymous reviewers who liked this fic, I hope that you guys would sign in so it would be easier for you guys to read this multi-chap when I update next time.

**Tip 2**: I respond to reviews personally, just so you know. Anyway, **I hope you guys would review because I really want to know what you guys think of it. Plus, reviews are a morale booster**, ya know?

**Tip 3**: Read author's notes/my drabbles. I really like to talk and share my experiences. This fic is a result of that. I'm going to share with you the experience behind every scene that actually was first-hand experienced or witnessed by me.

Anyway, I hope that I'll still get the same, or more number of reviews like last time. Love yah guys and have a blessed day!

(P.S.: Reviews brighten up my spirit from all the misfortunes I had to endure throughout the whole day. Thanks in advance!)


	3. Goodbye

_**January 12, 2012**_

_**Hello!**_

_**I was told that an event will cause irreparable damage to myself... and I believe it so. Because I also have an inkling about what's going to happen.**_

_**With that said, I'd be taking months off for myself and my family. But just as I said, I will make sure I'd finish my fics even it takes me a long period of time... (even if i have to scratch my eyeballs out and until my fingers bleed). So here I am, asking you to lend me your strength, prayers and support. Thank you so much!**_

_**See you guys soon!**_

_**-satomika-**_


End file.
